


(should be) scared of me

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Light Dom/sub, POV Wanda Maximoff, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let go, Wanda.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	(should be) scared of me

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ femslash 100 prompt: [Natasha/Wanda - Control](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html).

“I can’t hold on much longer,” Wanda hisses out through her teeth. Her eyes are closed, but all she sees is red—red light, red heat, a blinding red that feels like claws raking gently down her body and singeing every nerve.

But Natasha only hums in response, ever the picture of control and composure. One hand is pressed flat against the softness of Wanda’s stomach, holding her upright on the bed, and the other is between Wanda’s legs. Natasha’s breasts are soft against Wanda’s back, breath warm on her neck.

“Please,” Wanda whimpers, begging for a reprieve, a _release_ , but Natasha only curls her fingers in Wanda’s cunt, making Wanda groan and clamp Natasha’s hand tight between her thighs. She’s waiting for Natasha’s word, the permission that will let everything fall apart in the very best way. She opens her eyes and sees the room aglow with her magic, the tendrils coming from every point on her body where Natasha is touching her.

“Okay,” Natasha says, words hot against the shell of Wanda’s ear. She slides her fingers deep into Wanda’s cunt, beginning to fuck her in a steady, pulsing rhythm. “Let go, Wanda.”

With a strangled cry, Wanda feels the energy rush out of her body, sucking the air from the room and the breath from her lungs. It coils around them, hot, sickly-sweet, enveloping them in something so intimate that neither of them can name it.

“That’s my girl,” Natasha says, and Wanda can hear her pride.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Halsey's "Control."


End file.
